Alerte : Citadine
by LaNouvelle
Summary: L'économie de la vallée se porte mal depuis le décès du vieil Albert, le très apprécié fermier de Pélican. Désespéré alors que Joja s'installe près de chez eux, Lewis, sous les conseils et l'aide de Robin, contacte les nombreux petits-enfants d'Albert à la recherche de leur sauveur. Mais que se passe-t-il quand la pire des citadines décide de se pointer ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour/bonsoir et bienvenu sur cette fanfiction sans prétention !_

_A propos du rating : rien de choquant, de violent ou de sexuellement explicite ne sera détaillé. Cependant, des sujets considérés comme sensibles sont ou peuvent être abordés dans l'évolution et l'histoire des personnages. Ceux qui ne souhaitent pas connaître ces sujets par avance sont invités à commencer directement la lecture de l'histoire.  
_

_Autrement, voici les sujets sensibles évoqués/traités : sexualité non-explicite (n'ira pas au-delà d'un érotisme soft) ; dépression (peu détaillée) ; harcèlement scolaire/professionnel/humiliation (encore une fois, peu détaillé, juste évoqués ou assez light) ; alcoolisme (non dans le sens où un personnage fait preuve de violence due à l'alcoolisme) et tabagisme._

_Cette fanfiction n'est pas une deathfic._

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur l'inspiration que m'a provoqué la sérénité de Stardew Valley :) Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire**

Devant le miroir de sa chambre, petit Sebastian, du haut de ses sept ans, se sentit fier de son apparence. Ce jour-là, son père l'embarquait en voiture, direction la ferme de la Pupille, pour fêter le quatre-vingt-dixième anniversaire du vieil Albert ; pour l'occasion, il avait tiré du placard sa plus belle chemise et le nœud papillon qu'il détestait, mais que son adorée mère aimait tant.

Sa mère n'était plus si souvent à la maison depuis quelques mois. Elle avait élu domicile à la Pupille dans le but de construire au vieux fermier une rampe pour son fauteuil roulant, réaménager sa grande cabane pour qu'elle lui soit plus pratique, puis s'occuper des dernières récoltes de la saison. La santé du vieil Albert avait soudain décliné du jour au lendemain, alors qu'il y a encore un an à peine, tous se demandaient comment faisait-il pour être si en forme, malgré le fait que la moitié de l'économie de la Vallée des Rosées pesait encore sur ses épaules. La réponse était peut-être là ; c'était si dur que ça lui détruisit les os.

Sebastian adorait Albert, c'était presque s'il pouvait l'appeler « papy ». Il faut toujours prendre la voiture pour se rendre chez lui et la route était impraticable, mais son père avait l'habitude, alors l'enfant ne s'inquiéta pas. Là-bas, il lui montrait toujours comment s'occuper des animaux et du champs à la main, à différencier les différentes graines et à organiser ses semences en fonction des saisons.

« Papa, je peux être fermier, un jour ? » demanda le petit garçon, assit à l'arrière de la voiture, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Pupille.

« Et puis quoi encore ? » grogna-t-il en réponse.

Sebastian fit la moue mais se contenta du peu de paroles que lui offrit son père. Il avait l'habitude, après tout. Alors pourquoi se fatiguait-t-il encore à s'évertuer à attirer son attention ?

_Peu importe, je vais voir maman_, songea-t-il alors. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil par-dessus le fauteuil du conducteur. Alors que sa mère pétillait d'un chignon chaleureusement roux et d'adorables tâches de rousseur, son père avait l'air de se laisser mourir, sous une peau affreusement pâle et sa longue tignasse plus noire que la plus noire des nuits. Ses petits yeux ne laissaient place à aucune émotion et, la clope au bec et la fenêtre à peine ouverte, Sebastian songea qu'il se sentait toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls ; étouffé par sa mauvaise odeur.

Cependant, Sebastian fixa la tête de son père en silence ; sa langue lui brûlait de retenter.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas ? »

Silence.

« Pas que je ne veux pas. Mais ta mère est charpentière et moi… moi, je trouverais. Mais pas fermier, ça c'est certain.

— Et pourquoi moi je peux pas ? insista-t-il.

— Parce qu'on va déménager à Zuzu, lâcha son père d'impatience. »

Les yeux du petit garçon restèrent figés sur la queue de cheval de son père. Déménager. Non, ce n'était pas possible ; sa mère lui en aurait parlé. Pourtant, Sebastian n'avait pas tellement d'amis, il passait le plus clair de son temps à lire dans son lit – ou sur le canapé lorsqu'on lui demandait ne pas élire domicile dans sa chambre – et, en soi, il n'allait jamais profiter de l'air montagnard.

Mais Sebastian adorait sa maison ; c'est sa mère qui l'avait fait construire. Elle était marquée des cicatrices de leur vie familiale : ses bêtises, l'évolution de sa taille, la maladresse de sa mère lorsqu'elle se sent fatiguée, les pics de colère de son père quand il rentre tard.

Pour l'heure, il ne disait rien. Il en parlerait à sa mère.

Le soleil disparu derrière les branchages lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt entourant la Pupille. La voiture ralentit et se balança en tous sens au fil des obstacles, les pneus frottant sur le chemin caillouteux. Sebastian adorait cette partie du trajet ; pas seulement qu'il signifiait qu'il descendrait bientôt : le mouvement de la voiture était amusant lorsqu'il relâchait ses articulations pour se laisser balancer au rythme des turbulences.

Un pied en dehors de la voiture et Sebastian entendit déjà les rires et les papotages provenant de la ferme. Quelques ballons et rubans colorés pendaient tout autour de l'arche d'entrée, certains nonchalamment scotchés sur les arbres alentours et la musique pélicannaise s'éleva des murs ; les voisins friands de ces instruments devaient déjà être présents.

« Seb' ! Mon chéri ! »

Robin apparu de l'arche et fonça se mettre à genoux pour réceptionner l'étreinte de son fils. Souriante, les yeux rieurs et sa crinière rousse pour une fois relâchée, Sebastian la trouva magnifique.

« T'es belle » lui fit-il remarquer, et Robin fondit sur place tant ça la toucha. Elle jouait avec son nœud papillon du bout des doigts et s'apprêtait certainement à lui répondre qu'il était tout aussi beau à ses yeux, que son élan d'affection se fit interrompre par la voix soucieuse du petit garçon : « C'est vrai qu'on déménage à Zuzu ?

— Quoi ? » Aussitôt, Robin lança un regard furieux à son mari. « Martin, tu n'as pas osé ? »

Sebastian tourna la tête vers son père ; les mains dans les poches, une nouvelle cigarette aux lèvres, il haussa les épaules et roula des yeux lorsque Robin se releva et entama une démarche coléreuse vers lui.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?

— On déménage à Zuzu ? répéta Sebastian.

— Non, mon chéri, répondit sèchement sa mère, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son mari.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Martin.

— N'en rajoute pas. Tu viens de briser la seule chance de négociation que tu as avec moi. Je t'ai dit qu'on devra en parler. Pas que tu ailles dans mon dos dire à notre fils qu'on va quitter la vallée.

— Oh, tu veux vraiment jouer au jeu du "ce que tu as fait dans mon dos" ? Je te préviens, tu seras perdante. »

Robin ouvrit la bouche sous le choc de sa réponse, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Quant à Martin, il se contenta de prendre une taffe et d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier de la voiture.

« Désolé. Les mots sont sortis tout seul… Mais, sérieux, ce serait bête de ne pas partir à Zuzu. L'offre de Patrick est plus qu'intéressante : on pourra enfin payer nos dettes, repartir sur de meilleurs bases… et espérer envoyer Sebastian dans une bonne école.

— Albert t'a déjà dit de ne pas écouter son fils quand il parle de son entreprise. » Robin croisa les bras, mais il sembla à Sebastian qu'elle chercha juste à se donner contenance, car elle parlait d'une voix brisée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle évite un sujet. « Tu sais bien qu'il cherche à débaucher des artisans de campagne pour les payer moins cher.

— Au diable, Albert ! Toujours à prendre des décisions à notre place, ce vieux con !

— Martin !

— Non, Robin, écoute-moi : je serais peut être payé moins cher qu'un citadin qui a fait des études et qui a de l'expérience, mais au moins, je _serais_ payé de quelque chose. Puis, il y a des avantages, et…

— Des avantages _prévisionnels_, rappela Robin. Le logement, la voiture de fonction, les avantages sociaux… tout ça, ce ne sont que des promesses qui ne sont pas formalisées. On ne peut pas compter là-dessus. Puis, on a toute notre vie ici et…

— Je vais voir Albert, annonça soudain Sebastian, fatigué de leur dispute. »

Robin hocha distraitement la tête et reprit sa tirade, alors que Martin ne lui accorda pas un regard. Les mains dans les poches et pestant discrètement dans le col de sa chemise, Sebastian entra dans la Pupille et longea le champs et les bâtisses animalières pour atteindre la cabane du vieil Albert.

Il était dans son fauteuil roulant, les bras reposant sur les accoudoirs et le visage paisible. Les yeux brillants, Albert semblait photographier dans sa mémoire chaque rire, chaque enfant qui court, chaque jolie robe de ses filles ou de ses belles-filles, les grandes tables nappées de blanc et recouvertes de nourriture faite maison. Puis, lorsque son regard croisa celui du petit garçon, ses traits s'illuminèrent d'un grand sourire ridé et, d'un faible signe de la main, lui somma d'approcher.

Sebastian grimpa sur ses genoux et se laissa entourer les hanches du bras du vieillard. C'était étrange de le voir si ratatiné dans sa chaise, de l'entendre respirer avec difficulté et de le voir mouver si lentement ; Albert avait toujours été cette boule d'énergie, galopant comme une gazelle à droite et à gauche de sa ferme sur ses jambes d'asperge géante. Mais sa mère le lui avait expliqué ; les grandes personnes vieillissent et ont besoin d'aide, au bout d'un moment. Même Albert.

« Comment va ma deuxième crapule préférée ? demanda joyeusement Albert.

— Il va bien. Enfin bon, jusqu'à ce que tu dises que je suis ton deuxième préféré. »

Albert éclata d'un rire rauque, entrecoupée d'une toux sèche. D'une main, il tapota gentiment le dos de Sebastian, puis de l'autre, désigna le groupe d'enfants accroupi devant le lac.

« Ma crapule préférée, c'est ma petite-fille, là-bas.

— Laquelle ?

— La plus grande, dans la robe blanche. »

Il plissa les yeux, et la notifia finalement. C'était une adolescente perchée sur deux grandes jambes aussi fines qu'une canne à pêche, une robe blanche cintrée et aux manches bouffantes, décorée de petites fleurs colorées. Ses cheveux noisette, raides et à la frange droite, lui cernaient mal le visage et son serre-tête semblait lui gratter l'arrière des oreilles. De là où il se tenait, on aurait dit un chat figé dans un costume que seul son maître apprécie. De grosses lunettes carrées sur le nez, elle avait l'air sévère et renfrognée.

« Elle a pas l'air gentille, fit-il remarquer au vieillard.

— Non, en effet, mon garçon, elle n'en a pas l'air. Mais elle l'est. »

Sebastian ne le crut pas. Elle était entourée d'enfants de moins de dix ans et d'un bébé qui commençait à peine à marcher, qu'elle regardait de sa hauteur comme si elle craignait qu'ils ne la piquent comme elle le ferait face à un essaim de guêpes.

« Ce sont mes autres petits-enfants, fit Albert en réponse au regard curieux de Sebastian. Va les voir, va leur dire bonjour.

— Pourquoi ? se plaignit-t-il.

— Parce que tes parents ne sont pas encore là, que je dois parler à mes fils, et parce que Laura a été désignée pour avoir un œil sur vous tous, en attendant que le déjeuner ne commence. Allez, pas d'histoire. »

Malgré la douceur de l'ordre d'Albert, Sebastian grogna dans sa barbe et quitta à contre-cœur les genoux du fermier. C'est en trainant les pieds qu'il gagna le bord du lac, jetant parfois, vainement, un regard suppliant vers le vieil homme.

Sebastian s'était dirigé d'un pas décidé vers le groupe d'enfants, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient au moins une bonne douzaine ; trop pour qu'il ne puisse tous les compter sans avoir mal au crâne. Tout d'un coup pris d'une timidité fulgurante, il ralentit le pas et se tritura les doigts tout en s'approchant.

Au départ, Sebastian risquait un regard curieux envers la grande asperge aux airs de chien mordant, mais quatre des plus petits se jetèrent sur lui en riant. Une petite fille, à peine plus jeune que lui, tirait sur son nœud papillon avec un sourire intéressé, et les autres le considéraient sous toutes ses coutures.

« Arrête, lâche-ça ! hurla-t-il sur la petite-fille, qui pourtant, n'en démordit pas.

— Il a un nœud papillon ! s'exclama l'un des petits garçons, restés debout à observer la scène.

— Si c'est pas mignon ! renchérit un autre.

— Je croyais qu'ils portaient des bretelles et des salopettes dans ce trou, en riait un autre, un peu plus grand. »

En s'efforçant de tenir à distance la petite qui lui agrippait fermement la chemise, puis une autre qui tirait sur la boucle de sa ceinture, Sebastian remarqua qu'ils portaient tous une cravate sobre, mais classe et bien repassée. Non, rien à répliquer là-dessus ; ils étaient tous beaux, tous bien coiffés et tous étaient armés de beaux yeux bleu d'enfants choyés.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux quand un des plus jeunes réussi à lui arracher une chaussure et se mit à courir partout en le brandissant au-dessus de sa tête comme d'un trophée. Les trois autres ne le lâchaient pas, elles s'agrippaient si fort qu'il sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de son épaule, et le genou d'une autre cogner contre l'os de sa cheville.

« Ça suffit. »

Laura fit résonner sa voix gravement sans avoir eu le besoin de crier. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent net et la dévisagèrent.

« On joue, ça va, tenta la saloperie qui s'accrochait à sa chemise.

— Lâchez-le. Asseyez-vous, et plus un bruit. Théo ! hurla-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse du voleur de chaussure. Donne-moi ça et toi aussi va t'asseoir.

— Mais…

— Tout de suite. »

Théo s'exécuta en maugréant des plaintes inaudibles. Lorsque tous les petits-enfants du fermier furent enfin accroupis en cercle autour de Laura, celle-ci s'agenouilla sur l'herbe, redressa Sebastian en l'attrapant par le dessous des aisselles et l'épousseta vivement, lui renfila sa chaussure, et le recoiffa. En à peine de temps, il était de nouveau présentable.

« Maman va nous tuer, fit remarquer un des plus grands garçons. On ne doit pas s'asseoir par terre avec ces costumes.

— Ah oui ? » Laura prit une voix menaçante. « Et tu préfères que ce soit qui qui t'étrangle avant la fin de la journée ? Moi, ou tante Marna ? »

Pour seule réponse, il baissa les yeux dans un rictus mécontent.

« C'est ça, tire la tronche, fit-elle avant de revenir à Sebastian. Pardon, je ne connais pas tous mes cousins… tu es le fils de qui ? »

Sebastian la fixait sans répondre, pétrifié. Sous ses lunettes sévères et son air de chien de garde, il réussit à déceler suffisamment de bienveillance et de douceur pour se rassurer, inspirer lentement, puis lui répondre :

« Je suis pas ton cousin, et mes parents s'appellent Robin et Martin.

— Ah, oui, la fameuse Robin. Mon grand-père nous parle souvent d'elle… tu es donc Sebastian, le fils de la charpentière. »

Il hocha la tête et souffla. Finalement, il l'avait peut-être mal jugée. Du groupe, c'était la seule à être gentille avec lui.

« Je m'appelle Laura. La voleuse de nœud papillon, c'est Éloïse. Le vampire qui t'a mordu s'appelle Sarah. »

Et elle continua de tous les présenter un à un, avec un petit surnom taquin, mais affectueux. Sebastian n'en retenu aucun. Pour lui, c'était tous des monstres. Et les excuses qu'ils lui servirent sous l'ordre de Laura n'y changèrent rien.

Très vite, les enfants, tous frères, sœurs et cousins, s'échangèrent des regards complices, des sourires, des rires et bientôt, les discussions fusaient autant que les taquineries. Au milieu d'eux, Sebastian se sentit invisible. Tout comme à l'école. Il essayait de s'habituer à cette atmosphère où il se sentait si étranger, pourtant, il ne put se faire à l'idée que sa super journée avec le vieil Albert et sa mère pour laquelle il se réjouissait, finirait par l'enfoncer dans sa solitude. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il repéra ses parents. Son père parlait avec un homme grand, en costume et cravate, alors que sa mère regardait les deux hommes d'un air agacé, les bras croisés et l'air à mordre le premier qui viendrait la déranger dans sa surveillance.

Sebastian retint un soupire.

Laura demeurait debout au milieu de tous, comme une maîtresse d'école surveille des enfants turbulents. On aurait dit une statue, les yeux ainsi rivés sur le sol comme si elle avait été posée là, puis oubliée. Son air austère suffisait à garder les autres relativement sages et elle ne cilla guère lorsque certains d'entre eux se levèrent pour l'accoster.

« On peut aller sur le ponton ? »

Laura leva à peine les yeux, puis hocha lassement la tête. Les deux garçons sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles, firent signe à la terrible minuscule Éloïse de les rejoindre puis, tous trois se tournèrent vers Sebastian.

« Hé, le nouveau, fit le plus grand, tu viens, toi aussi ? »

Sebastian voulait resté là, à attendre que le temps passe. Il voulait qu'on lui annonce qu'on allait se mettre à table, foncer vers Albert, et lui demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Pas bien confiant, il jeta tout de même un regard à sa sauveuse de pierre. Elle ne broncha pas plus. Alors, face à l'insistance des deux garçons, Sebastian se résolut à les rejoindre.

Le plus jeune, le voleur de chaussure, s'appelait Théo. Le plus grand, Loïc. Et la dernière, Éloïse. Sebastian s'efforça à retenir leurs noms car, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ils lui parlaient gentiment. La petite ne lui lâchait pas la manche et sautillait sur ses sandales, provoquant un vacarme agaçant, alors que les deux autres pointaient des extrémités du lac et cherchaient des pierres à y jeter des yeux.

« Et pourquoi pas celles-là, là-bas ? proposa Théo.

— On a pas le droit d'y toucher.

— C'est pas vrai… qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier ici ! »

Sebastian fronça à sa vulgarité, mais resta silencieux.

« A défaut d'avoir des pierres, reprit Loïc, on a Éloïse qui pourrait voler loin… »

Taquin, il plia ses genoux et leva les mains, doigts écartés comme s'il allait l'attraper, et la petite lâcha la chemise de Sebastian pour se faire courser sur le ponton, moitié riant, moitié criant de crainte qu'on ne la jette dans le lac.

Sebastian se surprit à rire, lui aussi. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'on le soulevait de terre.

« Hé ! »

Théo l'avait attrapé par derrière en riant comme un âne. Loïc et Éloïse ne se coursaient plus et dévisageaient leur cousin sans comprendre, alors que Théo balançait sa prise de droite à gauche comme avec un jouet cassé.

Loïc ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais c'était trop tard ; Théo s'était déjà servi du petit Sebastian comme d'une pierre à lancer. Il entendit à peine la voix de Laura s'agiter qu'il avait déjà la tête sous l'eau. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, se mit en boule en peinant à retenir sa respiration. Sebastian savait pourtant nager, mais cette boule d'humiliation soudaine dans sa gorge l'étouffait ; s'il était possible de pleurer sous l'eau, il pensa qu'il aurait pu faire déborder le lac.

Se sentant s'enfoncer dans l'eau, Sebastian ne paniqua pas encore. Ses oreilles sifflaient mais tout, soudainement, lui parut bien loin. Plus de parents qui se disputent. Plus de sa mère pleurant sur son lit. Plus de père absent ou fumant jusqu'aux crises de toux. Plus de moqueries à l'école ou ailleurs. Plus de remontrances. Plus de culpabilité. Plus rien.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonsoir et d'excellents fêtes de fin d'années à ceux qui sont de passage !_

_Voici la suite de l'histoire. Je suis bien consciente qu'il n'y a que peu de lectorat concernant Stardew Valley, mais je dois avouer que l'écriture de cette fanfiction me détend énormément. Après tout, mon objectif principal n'est pas d'être lue, mais d'écrire pour me faire plaisir et de soumettre cette lecture si elle fait plaisir à d'autres._

_Cette pensée frivole étant partagée, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Héritage**

« As-tu perdu la tête ! »

Laura cria sans bien s'en rendre compte. Loïc s'était jeté à l'eau aussitôt que le petit Sebastian y fut jeté, et le pauvre enfant tremblait désormais dans son manteau, alors qu'Eloïse pleurait à côté de lui. Cette dernière avait toujours eu peur de l'eau, et bien que ses cousins en jouaient parfois, une nouvelle règle avait vu le jour à La Pupille : juste plaisanter, personne à l'eau. Pourtant, Théo, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pas écouté.

Il ne pensait pas à mal, au contraire ; Laura le savait. Mais il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec ces choses-là ; il aurait pu se noyer si Loïc n'avait pas réagi.

La charpentière accourait, une des tantes de Laura sur les talons, une grande serviette aux bras. Puis, la mère de Théo. Visiblement mécontente, Laura cru que la terre tremblait sous chacun de ses pas ; elle allait s'en prendre une, c'était sûr, et ça ne manqua pas. Une gifle pas bien douloureuse, mais suffisante pour réduire les alentours au silence.

Laura n'y fit guère attention, ce n'était pas la première fois que tante Marna réglait ses coups de nerfs par une petite gifle, ni la première fois que son propre père déboulait en criant à son tour. « Qui t'a autorisé à frapper ma fille ? » hurlait-il toujours de sa grosse voix. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la fille de monsieur Patrick Joel qu'elle doit se permettre de parler comme ça à mon fils ! » répondrait-elle sous le même ton. Et ainsi de suite. Et d'autres rejoindraient la cohue.

Laura se sentait soudainement si fatiguée qu'elle se serait bien allongée au centre du brouhaha juste pour plonger dans un sommeil profond.

« Allons, allons, ça suffit ! »

Ah, la voix de grand-père. Douce, grave, ferme et salvatrice voix. Même à quatre-vingt-dix ans, en fauteuil roulant et accompagné d'un passif de simple fermier, Albert Joel ne perdait rien de sa prestance. Il n'avait guère besoin ni de lever le menton, ni de bomber le torse pour se faire respecter et obéir. Un véritable modèle de vie.

Ainsi, la place entière s'était mue au silence. Les pélicannais assistaient à la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire d'eux même ; ce concentré d'égocentrisme, ils n'en avaient pourtant vu que le dixième, pour l'heure. Ce n'était qu'une petite gifle et quelques cris, rien de bien méchant.

Cependant, Albert poussa un profond soupire, puis se tourna vers les villageois, l'air aussi déçu que triste. Ça lui fendit le cœur de culpabilité ; en se mettant à crier la première, elle avait gâcher l'anniversaire de son aimé grand-père.

« Mes adorés voisins, s'adressaient-ils aux villageois d'une respectueuse tendresse. Pardonnez-moi, je dois vous demander de nous excuser un instant. Nous passerons à table bientôt. »

Se retournant vers ses sept enfants, Albert n'eut besoin que d'un signe du menton pour les inciter à se rendre dans la maison, et ordonna à ses petits-enfants à rester sages et tranquilles au dehors. Patrick, cependant, ne fut pas de cet avis, et malgré les protestation d'Albert et de la tante Marna, fit entrer Laura avec les adultes.

D'un bref coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule, Laura lorgna sur le petit Sebastian, entouré des bras d'une mère aimante et chaleureuse, les regarder s'éloigner de ses grands yeux curieux.

Les sept enfants du fermier se rassemblèrent en demi-cercle devant Albert, Laura cachée derrière son père. Au-dehors, la vie reprenait vite son cours, la musique se fit de nouveau joyeuse et quelques enfants riaient déjà. Laura les enviaient ; elle aurait souhaité rester faire la tête au milieu d'eux, plutôt que de se tenir au milieu de la jungle familiale.

« Vous me faites honte depuis le début du jour, commença Albert, le ton aussi ferme qu'inflexible. Ces gens-là comptent beaucoup pour moi. Ils ont bon cœur et ont besoin de se détendre. Pas d'assister à vos disputes ridicules, ni à écouter vos condescendances, ni à supporter vos airs supérieurs, ni, et j'insiste bien là-dessus, à se faire recruter. »

Albert insista sur ce point en appuyant son regard sur Patrick. Laura tourna la tête vers son père, bien qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'elle y verrait : un homme froid, et tout aussi inflexible et imperturbable qu'à l'image du vieil Albert.

« Je sais ce qui vous tend tous autant, reprit finalement le fermier, le ton calme, mais grave. Les résultats de mes examens ne se présentent pas bien. Qui sait si ce ne seront pas mes dernières bougies, aujourd'hui. »

Laura leva subitement la tête vers lui, mais Albert, qui la connaissait bien, lui souriait déjà. Quelle étrange sensation, que d'être frappée par la fatalité de la perte prochaine d'un proche aimé, lorsque celui-ci était capable de vous rassurer d'un simple coup d'œil.

Quant aux autres, ils eurent au moins, pour la plupart, la décence de baisser les yeux, d'afficher un semblant de tristesse. Pourtant, depuis le départ de leur père à la vallée des Roses, ils lui en avaient tous voulu d'avoir quitté la ville, de s'être installé si loin d'eux, et d'avoir voué sa fortune à La Pupille et aux habitants de Pélican. A l'époque, peu avant son arrivé, c'était un minuscule village voué à disparaître. Mais leur famille elle-même issue de ces montagnes, Albert avait réussi, à lui seul, à soutenir sa prospérité.

Laura avait toujours été si fière de son grand-père, qu'elle avait un jour émis l'idée à son père d'un jour, l'y rejoindre. Bien évidemment, Patrick ne le vit pas d'un bon œil et se pressa d'inscrire sa fille à l'école privée la plus chère de Zuzu. Piégée dans la culpabilité de ne pouvoir être assez bien pour valoir l'argent investi dans cette école, Laura n'en eut plus jamais parlé.

Et à quatorze ans, la voici face à son grand-père mourant et attristé, entouré de vautours, dont elle en avait déjà entendu trois faire des plans pour cette parcelle. Maison d'hôte, hôtel, ou on ne savait quoi encore ; Patrick considérait même utiliser ces terres comme un accueil potentiel au plan d'avenir de son entreprise.

« J'ai décidé de faire don de La Pupille à la communauté », annonça enfin Albert.

Les sept adultes levèrent les yeux vers leur père, à l'exception de Patrick ; les mots leur manquaient.

« Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là, reprit-il, j'avais pourtant prévu de vous la faire hériter à parts égales. J'espérais que vous ne seriez pas assez bête pour tenter de la revendre, mais je vous connais tous comme si je vous avais fait. Et, malheureusement, ma pauvre ferme ne vaut que ce qu'elle produit. Vous abandonnerez vite sa mise à la vente tant elle vaut si peu. » Albert marqua une longue pause, sondant l'expression de chacun de ses enfants. « Que vous rasiez ce que j'ai si durement bâti, je ne l'accepterai pas. Le maire s'occupera du bien-être de La Pupille bien mieux. Dites à vos femmes et maris que La Pupille ne vous reviendra pas. Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, pouvons-nous espérer profiter d'un bon week-end, ou dois-je encore piquer ma crise ? »

Personne ne répondit et pourtant, Laura pu voir ce que chacun pensait et souhaitait lui dire sur chacun de leur visage. Sentiments d'injustice, de colère, d'amertume ou d'une fausse indifférence, seul son père semblait réellement n'y prêter guère attention. Les mains dans les poches et le dos droit, il s'était contenté d'enlever sa veste et d'essuyer un peu de sueur des poignets.

Laura sortit de la maison la mine déconfite. Un peu plus loin, Robin discutait joyeusement avec le père de Loïc et Théo, alors que Sebastian écoutait timidement Loïc, certainement à lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans le ciel avec sa ferveur habituelle. Finalement, le plongeon de plus tôt n'était plus qu'histoire ancienne. C'était ainsi, avec les enfants de ces âges-là. Ils ne se souciaient déjà plus des soucis de leur journée.

Laura lorgna sur la route montant vers les montagnes. De là, elle savait qu'elle en aurait pour au moins deux heures de marche si voulait-elle atteindre la rivière, mais, plus que tout, elle souhaitait avoir la paix. Pourtant, elle prit trop de temps à se décider, que déjà la charpentière traversait la place et venait à sa rencontre, puis s'accroupi à sa hauteur.

« Laura, ma grande, chuchota-t-elle doucement, jetant un œil vers là où tante Marna se tenait. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir veillé sur mon fils.

— Ah… » Laura se mit à rougir d'embarras. « Je n'ai rien fait, madame. Je les ai mal surveillé… C'est Loïc qu'il faut remercier. C'est lui qui a plongé.

— Je sais et je l'ai remercier comme il se doit, sourit-elle. Ces deux-là ont l'air de bien s'entendre maintenant. Non, je voulais juste… » Un court instant, elle se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots. « Je voulais juste que tu ne crois pas ne pas avoir bien fait. »

Et c'était tout. Laura n'était pas bête, elle savait que la charpentière souhaitait adoucir le cœur de l'adolescente après la gifle et les accusations de sa tante un peu plus tôt. Et cela marchait ; Laura sentit une vague de chaleur lui libérer la poitrine d'une boule d'angoisse. Ce n'étaient que quelques mots maladroits, mais cela était bien suffisant.

« Merci, madame… »

Ces mots s'étouffèrent dans des sanglots difficilement retenus. Les balayant d'un mouvement de la main puis d'un sourire, Laura ignora l'inquiétude de la charpentière et s'enfuit vers la grange.

Les quelques vaches circulaient dans leur enclos joyeusement par cette belle journée de printemps. Elles étaient belles et bien entretenues ; Laura savait que son grand-père les choyait d'amour et de soleil. A Zuzu, les rares animaux observables, exceptés les rats, vivaient en captivité et se déplaçaient mollement d'un bout à l'autre de leur prison. C'était des lieux noirs de monde et d'enfants, sautant et courant tant autour des animaux qu'elle les pensa plus malheureux qu'elle sur l'instant.

Appuyée sur la barrière, Laura laissa ses pensées s'envoler vers quelques rêveries. L'air de la montagne était pur et agréable, calme si l'on s'éloignait de la fête et plein d'ouvertures et de fuites si la situation tournait mal. Elle s'imaginait, dix ou quinze ans plus tard, au milieu de ces terres, une voiture dans un coin qui l'attendrait lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de s'isoler, les pieds dans le lac quand elle aurait trop chaud en été, et les buissons la cacher quand elle souhaitait fuir les autres. A Zuzu, tout cela était impossible. Il fallait ouvrir le robinet pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, et il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher ; parfois, elle tenta bien de sortir de chez elle pour se promener, mais il y avait toujours au moins une personne dehors pour appeler la police, inquiet de voir une si jeune fille se promener seule dans les rues du centre-ville.

Quelle ville d'hypocrites.

Elle soupirait, longuement. Ce week-end, elle avait espérer pouvoir le passer aux côtés de son grand-père, mais Albert était sans arrêt entouré de ses enfants et de leur conjoint. Sur son visage régnait un sourire bancal ; était-il réellement heureux de tous les revoir ?

« Ton père exagère. »

Laura discerna la voix de son oncle Gael. Accompagné de sa femme, Marianne, troisième fille d'Albert, il maugréait dans sa barbe alors qu'elle le suivait en essayant de se faire petite.

« Il n'a pas idée de ce dont il vous prive à tous, reprit-il, le ton encore plus amer. Ce terrain peut assurer la prospérité d'au moins une famille issu de l'un de ses enfants, peu importe ce qu'on en fait. Il sera mort, de toute façon ; et il ne veut pas que vous y construisiez votre vie à votre tour ? Peu importe, que ce soit une ferme ou autre chose, au final.

— Ne t'énerve pas, je te prie, le gourmanda-t-elle doucement. Je comprends, crois-moi. Mais que veux-tu faire ? C'est sa ferme, sa vie, son travail. Et… je dois avouer que mes frères sont influençables… Personne ici n'apprécie la campagne à part nos enfants. Alors, au bout du compte, à quoi bon s'énerver pour si peu ?

— Et si nos enfants préféraient vivre par ici ?

— Mais enfin Gael, tu n'y penses pas ? Regarde mon père ! Il s'est tué à la tâche pour ces villageois ! Et qu'a-t-il, au final ? Une mauvaise santé et de l'aigreur face à ses citadins d'enfants. Et puis, c'est sans compter le peu de perspectives d'avenir par ici. Non… nos enfants préfèreront la ville. A coup sûr. »

Laura contourna l'enclos et disparu derrière la grange. Décidément, il n'y avait nul lieu où elle aurait la paix, aujourd'hui. Elle se promena sur l'ensemble de la parcelle, cherchant un lieu où aucun de ses oncles et tantes, accompagnés de leur femmes et maris, ne s'étaient isolés pour discuter de la situation. Mais, à part le milieu des champs ou du lac, c'était un terrain miné.

Au final, Laura abandonna. Elle traina les pieds jusque la place devant la maison fermière et repéra son père, un peu plus loin, une cigarette fumant à une main, le téléphone dans l'autre. Ses yeux perçants étaient scotchés à l'écran et il sembla ne plus ciller, comme à chaque fois qu'il parcourait ses mails. Elle s'approcha de lui.

Son ventre grouilla et trahit sa présence ; Patrick leva le nez et posa les yeux sur sa fille. Le temps s'arrêta un court instant, où Laura se sentit piégée et étouffée. Puis, après un long silence pesant, Patrick lui fit signe du menton de le suivre, et Laura obéit.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au parking improvisé près de la route de sortie de La Pupille. Patrick ouvrit la porte du côté passager et attendit que sa fille monte. Laura le regardait en fronçant, sans bien comprendre.

« Monte, Laura.

— Mais… et l'anniversaire de grand-père ? »

Patrick secoua la tête.

« Monte. »

Sur la route du retour, Laura avait les yeux collés à la vitre. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle fit ses adieux silencieusement à la vallée, dont les derniers arbres disparurent aussitôt qu'ils franchirent le tunnel et rejoignirent la dernière route campagnarde avant l'autoroute.

« Je sais que tu voulais rester, commenta enfin son père. Mais nous avons été suffisamment humiliés pour la journée.

— C'est ma faute si Sebastian est tombé à l'eau.

— Oui, c'est ta faute. Mais ce n'est pas ça dont je te parle. »

Chaque mot de Patrick assénait un nouveau coup de marteau au cœur de la jeune fille. A l'époque où ses parents étaient encore mariés, il ne fit jamais montre de plus de tendresse, mais au moins, il avait la décence de se terrer dans son silence. Sa mère, par contre, rayonnait suffisamment pour eux deux, et Laura ne s'était pas plus soucié de l'absence affectueuse de son père.

Désormais qu'elle était partie vivre à l'étranger, elle regretta de ne pas y avoir fait attention. Elle aurait pourtant pu vivre aux côtés de sa mère, mais elle avait souhaité rester en ville. Aujourd'hui, ses raisons lui parurent trop obscures. Visiblement, elle se sentait trop bête dans son choix qu'elle ne souhaita pas même se rappeler de ce pour quoi elle avait fait le mauvais.

« Ton grand-père avait accepté que La Pupille te revienne, reprit Patrick, et Laura leva la tête immédiatement vers lui. Mais, comme tu l'as entendu, il a changé d'avis.

— Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être fermière ?

— Et cela tient toujours. »

L'espoir fragile qu'il lui avait offert se ramassa méchamment par terre.

« Non, insista-t-il, tu finiras ta scolarité, tu feras des études et tu reprendras l'entreprise familiale.

— Tu es seul dans la famille à l'avoir créée. Ce n'est pas familial.

— Laura. » Patrick s'agaçait et Laura se raidit. « Très bien, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là. Rappelle-moi par qui a été créée Joja ?

— Par toi et madame Jasmini. Le « Jo » de notre nom s'est ajouté au « Ja » du siens.

— Et Liliane Jasmini était mariée à… ? »

Laura soupira.

« A mon oncle Franck.

— Bien. Ce qui fait de cette entreprise une entreprise familiale.

— Mais madame Jasmini a divorcé de mon oncle. »

Laura se tut dès qu'elle perçu le regard furieux en coin de son père. Alors qu'elle attendait qu'il ne reprenne, l'image sévère de Liliane Jasmini lui revint en mémoire et un frisson désagréable la parcouru. Elle détestait cette femme, et elle ne comprit pas comment son père pouvait s'entendre avec elle sans péter un plombs.

« Au départ, je voulais développer la fonction agricole de La Pupille pour aider à l'obtention du label écologique de nos produits, expliqua Patrick. Tu aurais pu gérer sa gestion à distance grâce à quelques bureaux au sud du terrain, un entrepôt aurait été parfait au nord, et le reste aurait été exploité plus efficacement avec des machines agricoles. Ça aurait crée de l'emploi pour Pélican et nous aurait attiré des clients.

— Ce ne serait plus une ferme, du coup.

— Ce ne serait plus une ferme de l'ancien temps, mais une nouvelle forme de production. Et pour une fois, ce serait un investissement rentable qui t'aurais assuré un avenir stable. » Il marqua un temps. « Tu sais, Laura, je réalise que je suis dur. Mais il me le faut. En ne croyant pas en mes projets d'entrepreneur, ta mère m'a brisé le cœur. Je ne laisserais pas ma fille faire la même erreur. Tu seras forte et dure, non pas une guimauve qui sert de punchingball. Tu n'aimes pas Liliane, alors que pourtant, elle m'a apprise une précieuse leçon de vie. Je t'assure qu'elle ne mord pas. Au contraire, elle a beaucoup à t'apprendre. »

Laura écoutait son père attentivement. Elle voulu grimacer à chacune de ses leçons durant l'ensemble du voyage du retour à Zuzu, mais on l'avait bien trop bassiné avec les différentes formes de respect pour ce faire. Parfois, lorsque son père mentionnait sa mère, elle entendit sa voix se briser et éprouva quelque compassion à son égard. Mais il se refermait toujours comme une huître aussitôt, et il lui devenait compliqué de faire montre d'autre sentiment envers lui que d'obéissance.

Au loin, les gratte-ciels de Zuzu se dessinèrent, alors que la route s'emboucha. Il était déjà temps de rentrer à la maison et Laura ne put penser qu'à une chose : son grand-père lui en voulait-elle d'être partie avant d'avoir pu lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ?


	3. Chapitre 3

_Un petit instant pour vous souhaiter une bonne année ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Trois mauvaises nouvelles et trop d'une journée**

« Seb' ! Maru ! Petit-déjeuner ! »

A l'entente de la voix de sa mère, Sebastian jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure sur l'ordinateur, puis se pressa de mettre en pause l'épisode de son animé, de mettre son écran en veille et de faire son lit. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et pour cause ; c'était son treizième anniversaire et Sebastian ne s'attendait pas à une bonne journée. La nuit lui fut difficile et, la tête pleine de cauchemars, il s'était résigné à passer nuit blanche sur les dessins animés que Démétrius, son beau-père, lui avait téléchargé. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il appréciait chez lui ; il arrivait toujours à trouver le moyen de l'enterrer plus dans sa chambre au sous-sol.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Sebastian gravit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, devança Maru alors que ses petites jambes courraient dans le couloir à sa rencontre, et s'affala sur sa chaise, devant son bol de céréales. Assit en face de lui, les yeux de Démétrius apparurent au-dessus de son journal du matin, alors que Robin s'agitait dans la cuisine, à terminer de cuire l'omelette de Maru.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir peu dormi, remarqua Démétrius. Tout va bien ?

— Hm. »

Sebastian garda ses yeux rivés sur son bol, l'air à mordre le premier qui lui parlera. Levant les yeux au ciel, Démétrius n'insista pas et plongea de nouveau la tête dans son journal, alors que Robin servit la petite, avant de faire le tour de la table et d'attraper son fils affectueusement par les épaules.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon lapin ! »

Un baiser sur sa joue trop long à son goût lui lâcha un râle d'agacement, mais sa mère n'en avait que faire ; elle ne le lâcherait pas.

« Démétrius, reprit-elle, tu n'as pas oublié… ?

— Bien sûr que non. Mais ce petit monstre est comme sa mère avant son café, désagréable au possible. Quand il aura finit son bol, j'aurais peut-être un beau cadeau à lui faire. »

Démétrius risqua un regard en coin à Sebastian. Le jeune garçon connaissait bien son manège ; il essayait de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ça ne marchait guère. C'était l'un des seuls jours où il lui accordait autant d'attention et Sebastian ne courrait pas après. Il souhaitait juste être tranquille. C'était sans compter sur Maru, qui rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et s'agrippa à sa manche pour lui chanter un « joyeux anniversaire » aussi assourdissant qu'agaçant.

Malgré cela, Maru n'était faite que de bonnes intentions, et bien que cela l'agaçait également profondément, Sebastian lui offrit un léger sourire, qui ravit la petite fille.

Six longues années étaient passées depuis le départ de son père pour Zuzu et Sebastian luttait encore pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé avec une mère pleurante sur les bras et l'absence de son père sur la conscience, persuadé que ce fut de sa faute. Seulement, quelques mois passèrent et Sebastian fut présenté à Démétrius et Maru. Un grand gars intelligent auquel s'accrochait Robin et une petite fille de trois ans sa benjamine.

Et Robin avait eut bien du mal à expliquer à son fils que la vie, parfois, est plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait. Elle s'était perdue en explications sans bien de sens, pour au final donner des éléments à son fils qu'il ne comprit que petit à petit, au fur-et-à mesure qu'il grandissait.

Un jour, Sebastian assista à son premier cours d'éducation sexuelle, et ce jour-là, la vérité le frappa. Sa mère fréquentait un autre homme que son père alors qu'ils étaient toujours mariés, et Maru naquit neuf mois plus tard. Le soir-même, il avait réfléchit à comment n'avait-il pu remarquer pareil changement, lui qui, malgré son très jeune âge lorsque tout ceci arriva, pouvait se vanter de se souvenir de sa plus jeune enfance, puis il se souvint ; cela correspondait à son long voyage chez ses parents au nord du pays, et Robin avoua que, les premiers mois, elle s'était cachée dans des vêtements amples ; elle était trop effrayée à l'idée d'expliquer cette situation à son si jeune fils avec un père furieux à la porte d'à côté. Le tout, bien entendu, ponctué d'un : « enfin… non, c'est compliqué. Un jour, on en parlera mieux, et tu comprendras, je l'espère. »

Mais Sebastian ne comprit pas, et ne comprenait toujours pas. Depuis, la seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'était une lente et douloureuse colère, qu'il ne se permettait pas de faire exploser, mais qu'il ne pouvait non plus nier. Démétrius n'était pas des plus doués avec lui, et le jeune garçon ne lui enlevait pas l'effort d'essayer, mais il répugnait l'idée de se rapprocher d'un homme qui se fait passer pour son père. Aussi coléreux et insensible que pouvait souvent être Martin, c'était par cet homme, et lui seul, qu'il aurait voulu se faire éduquer. Non pas par une pâle copie du papa parfait des banlieues citadines.

Pour l'heure, tout ce qui l'intéressait n'était pas le nouveau cadeau de Démétrius, mais celui de son véritable père.

« Papa a déposé quelque chose ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander une fois ses céréales dévorées.

Sebastian capta un échange de regards entre sa mère et Démétrius qu'il appréhenda. Depuis son départ à Zuzu, Martin l'appelait, parfois, mais était toujours à l'heure pour son anniversaire. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis, certes, mais il lui envoyait toujours quelque chose.

« Non mon chéri… mais, peut-être bien que le colis est en retard.

— C'est lui qui le dépose en personne quand je suis au collège, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Je t'ai entendu le dire l'autre jour à Démétrius. Je vais l'appeler.

— Seb'… Attend ! »

Il était déjà dans l'entrée à fouiller les tiroirs du bureau de sa mère à la recherche du numéro lorsque Robin le rattrapa.

« Je ne l'ai pas rangé là. Mais je l'ai en mémoire, laisse-moi composer. »

A contre-cœur, la rousse s'assied devant son bureau et, curieuse chose, invita Sebastian à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. N'était-il pas un peu grand pour ça ? Il hésita un court instant seulement, s'approcha, puis elle décrocha le combiné, prit le soin d'activer le haut-parleur et composa le numéro.

« _Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué._ »

Le message automatique résonna dans la pièce un long moment avant que Robin ne se décide à raccrocher le téléphone. Un court instant, Sebastian demeura les yeux figés sur le combiné sans bien comprendre. Ce n'était pas la voix de son père. Robin le serra contre elle et murmura quelques excuses, certainement pour le réconforter.

« Tu t'es trompé de numéro », lui fit-il remarquer.

Mais Robin secoua la tête. Et ce ne fut plus rediscuté.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans l'année que Sebastian comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus joindre son père. C'était aussi simple que cela, au final. Du jour au lendemain, comme il était physiquement parti, il était désormais juste _parti_.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la cuisine, Démétrius était planté au milieu de la pièce, un paquet soigneusement emballé dans un papier à motifs enfantins dans les mains, mais Robin brassa l'air de la main, puis s'appuya sur les épaules de son fils. Sebastian, lui, fixait le sol un long moment sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

« Plus tard, mon chéri, fit-elle à l'adresse de son mari. Ce soir, après l'école. Et je te donnerais aussi le miens et celui de ta sœur, » concluait-elle avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur la joue du jeune garçon.

Sebastian hocha la tête et esquissa un mince sourire en réponse. Il n'avait pu joindre son père. C'était la seule pensée qui le préoccupait, plus que de recevoir tout autre cadeau que le siens.

Sur la route, il penchait la tête vers la fenêtre, les yeux figés sur le paysage. Il imaginait, quelques fois, voir la voiture de son père, telle qu'il s'en souvenait tout du moins, longeant la route à leurs côtés, un paquet emballé sur le siège passager. Cette image ne lui quitta l'esprit que lorsque Robin ralentit à l'approche de la petite école de la vallée.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour aujourd'hui ? fit Robin, une ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front. Tu ne veux pas rester à la maison ? On pourrait faire des cookies !

— Non, merci, répondit-il sobrement. A ce soir. »

Et Sebastian sortit de la voiture en direction de l'école.

Durant la journée, ses quelques professeurs levèrent tous la tête lorsqu'ils firent l'appel, car leurs yeux rencontraient sa date de naissance, puis lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. La première fois, Sebastian sourit, comme il l'avait fait pour sa sœur. Pour les autres, il garda le menton planté dans sa paume et n'adressa qu'un regard aux professeurs, notifiant qu'il avait entendu. Les élèves, quant à eux, avaient tourné la tête vers lui la première fois, puis s'étaient désintéressés aux suivantes. Au fond de la classe, Sebastian préférait sa discrétion habituelle à la mise en avant, et même pour son anniversaire, cela lui convenait toujours.

Ce n'était pas nouveau ; Sebastian exprimait une personnalité de misanthrope. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers ses jeux, ses BD ou sa famille, mais il ne les tendait jamais vers les autres. Il les entendait tous, rire, jouer, se plaindre et se courir après, et aucune de ces activités ne l'intéressaient plus tant. Seule la primaire lui fut difficile, car il enviait ces enfants partageant des amitiés éphémères ; désormais, la solitude lui parut plus alléchante.

Ce jour-là, cette tranquillité tant appréciée allait lui causer quelques ennuis.

Il était en cours d'histoire lorsqu'on annonça la nouvelle. La principale débarqua dans la classe et interrompit le cours, prenant à part le professeur. A travers la vitre donnant sur le couloir, l'on voyait le professeur baisser la tête un instant, puis acquiescer à plusieurs reprises, avant de revenir en classe, la principale sur les talons. Tous deux affichaient une mine sombre.

« Jeune gens, c'est avec une grande tristesse que je dois vous faire part d'un décès. »

Les élèves se regardèrent, certains arrêtèrent de respirer, de crainte qu'il ne s'agisse d'un de leurs proches. Même Sebastian, pourtant si détaché, tournait vivement la tête vers eux.

« Albert Joel, notre bien-aimé fermier, nous a quitté la nuit dernière. »

La classe se plongea un moment dans le silence. Certains observaient les autres, car ils ne connaissaient pas, ou pas assez, le fermier de la vallée des Rosées, pourtant, les deux tiers s'en sentit touchés. Quant à Sebastian, c'était comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Sa poitrine se contracta soudain et il avala un hoquet d'angoisse.

_Le vieil Albert est mort_, se répéta-t-il intérieurement.

A quatre-vingt-seize ans. Sebastian s'était toujours émerveillé de la ténacité du vieux fermier car, même s'il n'était pas certain de passer l'année, le brun le voyait comme un elfe millénaire ; cette nouvelle n'était pas qu'une terrible surprise ; elle lui provoqua en bonus la sensation d'une partie d'un monde qui s'effondre. Sans le vieil Albert, ses bras chaleureux, sa voix tendre et ses leçons d'agriculture, Sebastian savait que la vie perdrait quelque peu de goût et s'enfoncera d'autant plus dans l'amertume.

La classe obéit tristement à la minute de silence demandée par la principale. Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas la lourde nouvelle se contentaient de demeurer observateurs, mais eurent au moins la gentillesse de ne pas perturber l'émotion générale. Intérieurement, Sebastian en fut reconnaissant.

La nouvelle se répandit vite dans l'ensemble des salles de classe, et la perte d'Albert fut à la bouche de presque tous à la pause de l'après-midi. Sebastian se tenait dans son emplacement préféré, un banc à l'abandon près des étendues d'herbe inutilisées en cette période glaciale de l'hiver. Les élèves, cependant, se répandaient comme du poison autour de lui, soucieux de se faire entendre par les professeurs s'ils restaient trop près du bâtiment.

Ce fut curieusement là qu'il ressentit la goutte de trop. Son père ne le contactait pas pour son anniversaire. Le vieil Albert n'était plus et maintenant, voilà que son espace personnel se faisait envahir. Sebastian ne sut plus s'il devrait souffrir de sa solitude ou de la perte de sa tranquillité quotidienne, toujours étant qu'il éclata en sanglots, sans plus se soucier de ce qu'une bande de collégiens trouveraient à redire là-dessus. La fatigue due à sa nuit blanche n'aidait en rien et il se sentit piégé dans une angoisse floue et étouffante. Il fut certain qu'il devait être bruyant et avoir l'air pathétique, mais aujourd'hui, il ne pria pas même qu'on lui foute la paix malgré tout ; la force de s'en préoccuper lui manqua.

Au bout d'un temps, Sebastian réussi enfin à calmer ses sanglots, s'essuya négligemment les larmes du bout de la manche de son manteau et recouvra ses sens petit à petit. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua enfin que quelqu'un était agenouillé devant lui, ses yeux le scrutant d'inquiétude et de curiosité.

« Hé, tu me vois enfin, marmonna-t-il dans un sourire se voulant réconfortant. Tu veux en parler ?

— Non. »

Sebastian savait sa réponse sèche et abrupte, mais il s'accrochait à son besoin de tranquillité comme d'une bouée de sauvetage fragile. Le garçon eut un rictus contrit et se leva.

Il était plutôt grand ; un dernière année, sans nul doute. Ses mèches blondes étaient recouvertes de neige comme s'il s'était pris une boule en pleine face et, les mains dans les poches, sa veste légère – trop, pour un temps pareil – lui donnait un air d'élève populaire. Ce dernier détail irrita Sebastian malgré lui.

« T'es sûr ? insista-t-il. T'avais l'air plutôt secoué, on t'entendait depuis l'autre bout de la cour. »

Sebastian demeura silencieux. Alors, il avait pleuré comme un gamin. _Super._ Déjà, il s'imaginait des rires fuser dans son dos, alors qu'au contraire, les élèves de la zone le regardaient avec autant de curiosité que le blond en face de lui, sans pour autant faire preuve de moquerie. C'était un mauvais jour, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre. Mais Sebastian n'y était pas habitué ; il se sentit plutôt proie au regard des autres, comme si cette attention générale le brûlait de toutes parts.

« Et si tu venais faire une petite bataille avec nous ? souriait alors le grand blond. Ça te déridera un peu, y a rien de plus rafraichissant ! »

Sebastian grimaça au ridicule de cette blague, puis secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures et l'air aussi renfrogné qu'il put trouver. Peut-être qu'au moins, son air désagréable allait le faire fuir.

« Ou alors, reprit-il, on va se prendre une cannette ou des gâteaux au distributeur. C'est moi qui offre ! »

Sebastian secoua encore la tête et laissa échapper un soupire las. L'engouement et la sympathie exacerbée dans la voix de ce gars rappela la corde d'agacement au fond de lui, et dressa une barrière devant la tristesse. _Bon, au moins j'ai repris le contrôle_, songea-t-il alors, quelque peu soulagé.

Finalement, le grand blond soupira, l'air vaincu. Sebastian pensa qu'il le laissera alors dans son coin, lorsqu'à son grand dam, il parla encore :

« T'as pas l'air bien, quand même. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer, nan ?

— Non.

— Mouais. Tu dis ça mais c'est pas très convaincant. Hé, Enzo ! » brailla-t-il soudain jusqu'à son ami, à l'autre bout de la cour. « Tu veux pas m'appeler un pion s'te plaît ?

— Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ? réagit enfin Sebastian.

— Pour qu'il appelle tes parents ! T'es pâle et tu trembles.

— Parce que j'ai froid. Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Et tu pleurais pas mal aussi, hein. C'est pas bon de rester comme ça tout seul. Reste au chaud et fais-toi épauler ; et viens me parler quand t'auras besoin.

— Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix. »

Le sang commençait à chauffer. Néanmoins, le blond ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Hé, Sam ! gueula l'autre, dans le fond. Du coup j'appelle un surveillant ou quoi ?

— Ouais !

— Non ! protesta Sebastian en se levant. C'est pas vrai ! T'es sourd, mère Thérèsa ? Fous-moi la paix, retourne voir ton pote ! »

Sam le toisait en cillant légèrement, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi.

« J'essaye juste de t'aider, plaida-t-il.

— Alors rends moi service, et fiche le camps, » répliqua sèchement Sebastian.

Autant Sam n'avait pas l'habitude ni qu'on lui donne des ordres, ni qu'on l'insulte, autant Sebastian n'avait pas l'habitude d'être abordé en milieu scolaire. Les deux jeunes garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence, et la patience de Sam sembla feindre. Cependant, il était toujours là.

Alors Sebastian considéra que ce serait à lui de partir. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie c'était comme de s'avouer vaincu dans cet échange, mais il ne supporta plus qu'on le regarde de partout, ni qu'un inconnu lui tienne tête. Il orienta sa marche vers les toilettes ; au moins, là, on lui ficherait la paix.

Mais Sam lui attrapa le bras d'une forte poigne au passage, l'obligeant à s'immobiliser.

« Alors quoi ? souriait-il. On s'en va sans même un merci ? Ah bon sang, c'est quoi ce bras ? C'est mou ! »

Sebastian ne tint plus. Le coup partit tout seul. Sam s'était ramassé un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, bien que cela ne suffit pas à ce qu'il le lâche. Il le lui rendit par un genou dans le ventre, puis, les deux garçons s'agrippèrent et roulèrent par terre, sous les yeux effarés de certains, l'amusement des autres.

** *l* *l* *l* **

« Renvoyé ?! »

Robin s'arrachait les cheveux. Dans le bureau de la principale, elle fit face au papier d'expulsion, alors que son fils se fit discret dans sa chaise, la face couverte de terre, les cheveux gras de neige et quelques départs de bleus.

« Renvoie temporaire, précisa la principale, d'un calme exemplaire. Je suis certaine que vous êtes au courant pour Albert, et j'ai eu vent que c'est l'anniversaire de Sebastian. Je n'ai pas de raison de le punir plus qu'une expulsion de trois jours.

— Et que pensez-vous de ça : aucune punition ! s'indigna Robin.

— Malheureusement, l'école a ses règles et je me dois de les suivre. Normalement, il aurait été expulsé pour au moins une semaine. Mais au vu des circonstances…

— Oh oui, vous êtes d'une grande bonté d'âme, chère madame ! » ironisa Robin, levant les yeux au ciel.

Sebastian voyait rarement sa mère aussi furieuse. Mais était-ce par sa faute parce qu'il s'était fait viré quelques jours, ou était-ce parce que la principale osait punir son fils adoré un jour comme celui-ci ? Il ne le sut pas. Les deux étaient fortement probables chez elle.

A la vérité, Robin réagissait sous l'émois du deuil et à y repenser, Sebastian n'avait jamais vu sa mère sous l'emprise du chagrin. Elle avait été bien plus proche d'Albert qu'il ne le fut, petit garçon qu'il était, et la nouvelle eut dû la bouleverser.

Lorsque Robin rejoignit la voiture, la porte claqua sec et elle s'enfonça dans son siège, muette. La mâchoire serrée, elle démarra enfin, direction, leur foyer.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû te garder à la maison aujourd'hui. »

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça jusque chez eux.

Démétrius les attendaient sur le pas de la porte, mains sur les hanches. Evidemment, il avait été mis au courant. Sebastian ne se sentait pas d'affronter les tirades interminables de cet homme, pour chaque rare bêtise qu'il commettait. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour.

« Alors ? fit son beau-père en se rapprochant de sa femme.

— Trois jours d'expulsion. »

Robin soupira, alors que Démétrius lui caressa doucement l'épaule.

« Ce n'est rien, ce ne sont que trois jours. Sebastian sera mieux à la maison qu'à l'école, pour l'instant. »

Voilà qui était étonnant ; le discipliné, carré et maniaque des bonnes manières Démétrius exprima son soutien en sa faveur. Sebastian leva la tête vers lui sans un mot. En réponse, son beau-père esquissa un sourire encourageant.

« Et si tu allais te reposer un peu ? suggéra-t-il, la phrase lourde de sens quant à son besoin de parler à sa mère. Tes cadeaux ont été placés dans ta chambre. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais nous espérons tous qu'ils te plairont. »

Il opina, puis s'exécuta. Mais une fois dans sa chambre, il n'ouvrit aucun des trois cadeaux posés sur son bureau. Que son clavier eut été déplacé pour faire de la place pour les paquets l'agaça quelque peu, mais le jeune garçon décida qu'il serait malvenu de s'en froisser.

Comme il s'en doutait, aucun paquet de son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, encore ? Les laisser en plan du jour au lendemain, lui offrir quelques appels épars quand ça lui chantait et, désormais, injoignable ? Sebastian aimait son père comme un enfant en manque d'amour, aussi bouillonnant puisse-t-il être, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se répugner de l'instabilité de Martin. Au moins, s'était-il dit chaque année, une chose restait stable, et il le lui avait volé, tout comme il vola le temps de famille qu'il aurait réellement souhaité. Oui. Être resté près de lui aurait été le meilleur des cadeaux.

Sebastian s'écroula sur son lit, prit une balle de tennis et se la lança quelques temps. Il avait vu des personnages effectuer ce geste dans des films, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin de réfléchir ou qu'ils tiraient la tronche à la Terre entière. Il l'avouait ; cela marchait à merveille. Son attention était attirée par le mouvement de la balle comme d'un aimant, et son toucher à chaque retombée dans sa paume lui octroyait un sentiment de complétude, de satisfaction.

Le lendemain, Sebastian ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la journée ; il examina juste soigneusement les allées et venues des autres, pour repérer le moment parfait où il pourrait se rendre aux toilettes et à la cuisine sans se faire repérer. Sa mère était bien descendu le voir dans la matinée, jetant, au passage, un regard triste aux paquets toujours intacts sur le bureau, mais Sebastian fit semblant de dormir profondément, et elle abandonna. _Non, aujourd'hui, je ne veux parler à personne_, se répéta-t-il à chaque fois qu'il crut entendre la porte s'ouvrir ou des pas s'approcher.

Et en fin d'après-midi, une visite curieuse le surprit. Il entendit des voix depuis l'escalier, mais n'arrivait pas à les reconnaitre. L'une était féminine et plaisante, l'autre masculine et sympathique.

_Sympathique._

Dévalant les marches par quatre, Sebastian se rendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Sam se tenait dans l'entrée ; son visage comportait moins de bleus que le brun, mais tout de même quelques-uns, et une bosse au visage. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un semblant de fierté. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais ce grand blond était plus costaud qu'il paraissait.

Il était accompagné d'une dame presque aussi grande ; sa mère, visiblement. Elle partageait rires et anecdotes avec Robin, assise sur son bureau, une tasse de café fumant aux mains.

« Ah, bonjour mon lapin ! s'exclama gaiement Robin. Tu t'es enfin levé ! »

Le regard de Sebastian resta planté dans celui de Sam. Il lui souriait, le con. Était-ce de la provocation ?

« Je te présente Jodi, la mère de ta victime. »

Robin plaisanta, Jodi ria, et Sam les suivirent dans leur enthousiasme. Sebastian ne se sentit pas de taille.

« Bonjour, madame, fit-il à l'adresse de Jodi.

— Bonjour, jeune homme. »

Jodi irradiait de douceur. Le timbre de sa voix. Son visage. Sa posture. Tout. Il rougit de honte ; il ne mérita pas qu'elle s'adresse à lui de la sorte. Il avait commencé cette bagarre, après tout, et son fils en fit – au moins un peu – les frais. Plutôt que de se faire saluer, il aurait pensé se faire incendier.

« Mon fils a quelque chose à te dire, reprit Jodi, la main dans le dos de son fils pour l'encourager à s'avancer. Voudras-tu bien l'écouter jusqu'au bout, avant de t'emporter ? »

Et Sebastian fut piqué au vif. Il hocha faiblement la tête, penaud d'avoir pété sa crise sur quelqu'un plutôt que sur quoi que ce soit d'inanimé.

Robin désigna la porte de la chambre à Sam, qui se dirigea prestement jusqu'au sous-sol.

_Ah oui, d'accord. Mais… non !_

Sebastian se pressa de le suivre, mais c'était trop tard ; Sam avait pénétré dans son antre et investiguait déjà ses possessions. Les mains dans les poches, il se pencha près de la pile de jeux, au coin de son PC, puis montra les cadeaux du doigt.

« Tu devrais les ouvrir, ça porte pas chance de les déballer quand ton anniversaire est terminé.

— Ah bon ?

— A ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Sebastian n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Seule sa mère entrait en ces lieux ; même Maru et Démétrius gardaient leurs distances.

« Ma mère m'a convaincu de venir t'expliquer ma réaction d'hier, reprit Sam. Désolé de t'avoir provoqué. C'est juste que tu réagissais comme une poupée de chiffon. En fait, plus tu te mettais en colère, plus tu avais l'air mieux. Je me suis dit que, quitte à te secouer, autant utiliser la méthode qui marche. Je pensais pas que tu me cognerais tout de suite.

— Je dirais bien que ma mère m'a aussi convaincu de m'excuser, mais c'est pas le cas. »

A son grand étonnement, Sam éclata d'un rire franc.

« Mais quel humour, monsieur ! »

Était-ce de l'humour ? Sebastian ne sut pas y répondre ; comme d'habitude, les mots s'échappaient très bien tout seul, sans note explicative.

Soupirant, Sebastian lâcha enfin un presque inaudible « désolé », mais Sam avait l'ouïe fine, et lui transmis un sourire sincère en réponse.

« En vrai, je suis venu aussi parce que j'ai trouvé ça par terre. »

Sam sortit de sa poche une gourmette en argent, dont la plaque était ornée du plus beau souvenir d'enfance du jeune homme ; un cadeau de son père, à son premier anniversaire loin de lui. La plaquette était ornée de son nom et de sa date de naissance. Une lettre avait accompagnée son cadeau, et sa seule et sobre phrase lui restait en mémoire : « Pour ma fierté, mon bonheur, mon souffle de courage. Bon anniversaire, mon garçon. » Martin était un homme simple, maladroit avec les mots. Mais ceux-ci prirent tout leur sens et Sebastian s'en souviendrait sa vie entière, il en était persuadé.

« Merci, marmonna-t-il.

— Y a pas de quoi. Expulsé toi aussi ?

— Trois jours.

— QUOI ! TROIS jours ? Tu déconnes ! »

Le silence de Sebastian lui servit de réponse, et Sam gémit plaintivement. Il gueulait dans sa chambre. _Nice._

« J'ai été viré une semaine, moi ! T'aurais vu ma mère quand elle est venu me chercher… elle avait l'air de chercher la meilleur idée de l'annoncer à mon père. C'est lui qui s'occupe de l'autorité, à la maison et il est pas de tout repos. »

Pendant qu'il se plaignit, Sam s'affala sur son lit et attrapa sa Gameboy, qui trainait dans un coin. Sebastian sourcilla des deux sourcils.

« Bah vas-y, fait comme chez toi », fit-il, le ton amer.

Sam lui servit un nouveau de ses sourires à provoquer des envies de meurtres. Grand, jusqu'aux oreilles, avec une pointe de narquois aux pommettes. Il tapa sur les draps pour l'inciter à l'y rejoindre et, malgré lui, il obéit docilement.

« T'es lourd, commenta Sebastian en l'observant allumer la Gameboy.

— Va falloir t'y faire. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Trois bonnes nouvelles et pas assez d'une journée**

Laura n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Allongée néanmoins dans son lit, elle fixait l'heure sur l'écran de son téléphone depuis plus d'une heure. 6 heures du matin. Encore un peu trop tôt, mais au moins aurait-elle le temps de se préparer sans, pour une fois, se presser.

Vingt ans, quel bel âge ! lui disait-on souvent. L'âge du premier amour, l'âge des premières fois. L'âge de l'avenir, des projets, de l'enthousiasme. L'âge des bons amis, des soirées qui n'en finissent pas, des rires qui ne s'éteignent jamais.

Laura ne savait guère si elle remplissait toutes les conditions de la parfaite jeune femme étudiante, mais elle s'avouait apprécier le début de ses belles années. Ce jour-là, tout particulièrement, déterminerait la suite de ce concept, car si Laura redoublait sa troisième année de licence, ce serait un sacré coup au moral.

Comme chaque matin, elle planqua sa couverture dans le coffre en dessous du BZ, disposa les coussins et replia son lit en canapé d'un coup sec, un coup bruyant ; trop pour sa voisine à cette heure-là du matin. Mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut un faible coup contre le mur. Laura souriait, de cet air désolé qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais connaissance.

Il lui suffit de moins d'une douzaine de pas pour accéder à sa salle de bain, une dizaine pour se faire un café dans sa kitchenette, et deux pour rejoindre son bureau et son ordinateur. Un épisode de série, un café, une clope. Chaque matin, la même routine l'apaisait de la journée qui suivra, ou la confortait à ne rien faire quand elle n'en pouvait plus.

Ce jour-là, malgré son besoin de ne rien branler avec trois années plus que fatigantes, Laura se devait de se bouger les fesses jusqu'à l'université. Cette licence lui avait été un enfer ; plus par les professeurs, touchés par leur égo chaque fois qu'ils racontaient leur vie plus qu'ils ne donnaient cours ; plus par les étudiants qui, non content de s'octroyer quelques heures loin de tout, assis dans les gradins, préféraient partager leur ennui à l'ensemble du groupe, par des rires, des commentaires, des chuchotis pas tant chuchotés ; plus par l'administration, qui lui tapait sur le système à la moindre seconde de retard, à la moindre formalité, à la moindre absence, d'un air de maman-en-manque-de-discipline. Chaque soir, quand elle ne travaillait pas au drive du supermarché du quartier tout du moins, elle devait se former seule pour rattraper le retard involontairement provoqué en cours.

Il lui _fallait_ ce diplôme. Elle n'en pouvait plus des nuit de trois heures. De sa cage à lapin de studio. Des plats commandés par manque de temps pour les courses ou le peu de cuisine praticable.

La fenêtre grande ouverte, Laura frissonna. A l'extérieur, l'hiver se déposait sur les toits plats des bureaux préfabriqués des entreprises entourant le parking de l'immeuble. Plus loin, la route dégueulait de voitures à toutes heures, les sirènes beuglaient déjà, les avions dénotaient déjà du gris du ciel. Le matin, qu'il était beau de voir cette fine couche de neige immaculée cacher le béton de la banlieue !

Fort dommage qu'elle ne tiendra pas deux heures, songea-t-elle.

Elle enfila sa panoplie de citadine frileuse d'une ville en plein vent – doublant son pantalon d'un legging, ses chaussettes et empilant nombre de hauts sous son pull, dans l'espoir de garder le ventre au chaud – puis pressa le pas en direction de la gare. A huit heure, comme elle le pensait, c'était bondé. Les autres affluaient des bus et des quartiers, puis s'agglutinaient là où ils pensaient avoir repéré le centimètre le plus proche des portes du prochain train.

« Passe le permis », lui rappelait constamment son père comme la solution miracle.

Deux heures pour arriver à destination ; ce ne fut pas mince affaire. Le train s'était arrêté en pleine voie pour soucis de signalisation, rebroussa chemin, indiqua de mauvaises correspondances puis, les rues s'emplissaient de ceux qui ne savaient quel chemin alternatif emprunter. Heureusement pour elle, elle les connaissait tous.

Et enfin, l'université de Zuzu. La ville, bien que son activité fut impressionnante, n'en comptait qu'une ; toutes autres écoles s'apparentaient à des centres de formation standards ou à des cours à la carte, par-ci, par-là, au sein même des entreprises. Mais l'université n'avait besoin de concurrence ; elle se concurrençait elle-même à la perfection.

Le bâtiment frontal s'étendait à perte de vue, occupant le flan gauche de l'avenue. Laura aimait rester planter devant, sur le trottoir d'en-face, à détailler la façade historique, magnifiquement sculptée et décorée des affres du passé, alors qu'elle savait bien qu'au derrière, les bâtiments s'attristaient d'une apparence industrielle. A Zuzu, tout était une question d'apparence et ce qu'il s'y cachait réellement ne se dévoilait que pour peu qu'on s'y intéresse. Etrangement, c'était une mœurs locale que d'éprouver tant d'admiration pour un extérieur, puis d'intérêt à creuser ce qui n'allait pas au derrière. Cela valait autant pour l'inanimé que pour les humains.

Laura retint son souffle puis expira doucement. Les escaliers menant à l'entrée de l'université étaient parsemés d'un mélange d'étudiants et de touristes assis là, insouciamment, malgré le froid ambiant. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'entrer dans la cour intérieure qu'une petite blonde émergea d'un des groupes d'un bond et fendit vers elle, l'air ravi.

« Laura ! T'es en retard !

— Les transports, souriait-elle. Il n'y a pas grand monde ?

— Ils sont déjà tous partis. »

Laura hocha pensivement la tête, puis :

« Alors ? »

Et son amie s'illumina d'un sourire fière, mains sur les hanches et sourcillant.

« J'ai tout défoncé. Tu te tiens devant une diplômée ! »

Laura joignit ses mains et acquiesça à sa fierté silencieusement. Adèle était désormais détentrice d'un master dans les finances. Cinq longues années, dont l'ampleur de la récompense inondait son visage de joie et de soulagement.

« Je suis aussi allée voir les listes des licences, l'informa-t-elle brusquement. Vers quelle option ton cœur va ? Le suspens, ou l'impatience ?

— L'impatience ! voulut-elle l'interrompre, mais apprendre qu'Adèle connaissait déjà le résultat lui prit bien quelques secondes.

— Alors, félicitations. Tu es invitée à venir célébrer ta victoire au Rock'n Bar avec tes aînés, ce soir ! »

Dans son grand calme, Laura attrapa doucement les mains d'Adèle et lui offrit un sourire ravit.

Adèle débordait toujours d'énergie, d'enthousiasme et de sympathie. Par certains côtés, elle lui rappelait sa mère, inondant les alentours d'amicalité et d'une bienveillance rayonnante.

A son contraire, Laura se trouvait triste plus qu'au chose. Grande, à la limite de la maigreur et le teint grisâtre, elle n'osait guère être démonstrative et préférait, de loin, exprimer ses bons sentiments dans le silence et par quelques petits gestes.

Ses amis la connaissaient bien. Certains, parfois, lui indiquaient que cette attitude faisait tout son charme, qu'on se sentait paisible à ses côtés. D'autres, en revanche, s'obstinaient à l'entrainer dans de drôles de situations, dans l'idée qu'elle ne s'en porterait que mieux si elle apprenait à se lâcher un peu.

Pourtant, elle était tiraillée par l'envie d'exploser de joie.

C'était enfin _fini_.

« Tu vas vraiment arrêter tes études là ? demanda Adèle, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le centre-ville.

— Oui. J'en ai assez de cet environnement de péteux. Sans offense.

— Parce que j'étais visée ? »

Elle pouffa et Laura secoua la tête.

« Disons que j'aurais volontiers échangé mes gradins pour les tiens.

— Viens en master alors, tu verras que c'est pas mal. Les gens sont moins nombreux et plus matures.

— Peut-être… »

Laura souhaita tout de même travailler au plus vite. Changer d'air, de couloirs à fréquenter, de discussions, de tout.

« Tu viens ce soir, hein ? insista Adèle.

— Je sais pas trop, je ne les connais pas tous…

— Tu viens. C'est tout. »

Devant son insistance inébranlable, Laura finit par se plier à sa volonté. Bien qu'un peu plus âgée qu'elle, sa bouille d'enfant ne permettait aucun refus.

« Je te laisse là, annonça Adèle. Ce soir, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire l'entêtée et à gâcher ta chance.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es prévenue ! »

Et Adèle disparue dans son immeuble, laissant Laura cogiter. _Une surprise… je crains le pire_, songea-t-elle en repensant à sa personnalité. Laura prenait en horreur ces choses-là ; elle aimait être prévenue à l'avance, avec une marge suffisante pour qu'elle puisse avoir le choix de fuir ou de s'investir. Et les surprises d'Adèle n'étaient jamais des cadeaux, mais des événements le plus souvent inconfortables, dont elle ne retire pas toujours de bonnes expériences.

_Et j'ai dit que je viendrais_, soupira-t-elle, avant de reprendre sa route.

Dans le quartier des affaires de la ville, Laura se planta devant l'immense tour accueillant les bureaux de Joja. Depuis le temps, l'entreprise eut réuni suffisamment pour se permettre la location de deux étages à une vingtaine d'étages de là, et son père entretenait toujours le rêve de s'implanter au plus haut sommet. Les salariés en costumes et tailleurs allaient et venaient de toutes parts, que ce soit de ceux qui s'empressaient de se rendre vers leur prochaine tâche que ceux qui s'autorisaient une pause cigarette. Avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de cette effervescence de travail, Laura se joignit timidement à ces derniers, bien qu'elle resta seule avec la sienne près des portes d'entrée.

Accueil. Badge temporaire. Portiques de sécurité. Ascenseur rapide. La récompense de bureaux situés dans le quartier des affaires se ressentait de partout ; c'était moderne, lumineux, spacieux et sécurisé. Pourtant, une fois arrivée au premier étage dédié à Joja, Laura appréciait le changement de monde qu'impliquait un fond de trésorerie capricieux. Il y avait encore quelques fissures partielles, les murs étaient recouverts d'un vieux papier peint verdâtre et sombre et la moquette se décollait par endroits. Il faisait toujours horriblement chaud, car les fenêtres grinçaient trop pour être ouvertes et le chauffage n'était plus tout jeune non plus, mais Laura adorait ces bureaux dans leur esprit vieillot et obsolète.

Probablement ce pourquoi le propriétaire accorda un bon prix de location à Joja.

Liliane Jasmini, au contraire de son associé Patrick Joel, détestait ces lieux ; elle travaillait le plus clair de son temps à domicile ou dans l'une des nombreuses salles de réunion communes de l'immeuble dès qu'elle le put. Cela causait quelques frictions entre eux, car Patrick considérait que cela nuisait à la sécurité de l'information, mais madame Jasmini fouettait toujours l'air d'un geste de main nonchalant, comme s'il exagérait. Venant de cette femme carrée et particulièrement exigeante, c'était étonnant ; mais c'était là son seul aspect fantasque et détaché.

Et comme toujours, son père se pliait à ses quatre volonté et ne fit pas longtemps de résistance. Laura ne comptait plus les heures d'éloges de son père envers madame Jasmini, comme de cette femme inspirante, mordante et d'une efficacité effroyable. La jeune femme, plutôt, se concerta à ne pas l'apprécier plus que cela. Son père y vouait trop d'admiration et de respect pour ce qu'elle valait à ses yeux.

Elle était juste autoritaire et diablement froide.

Rien qu'à y penser, Laura frissonna et espéra ne pas la croiser alors qu'elle rendait visite à son père.

Son bureau était jonché de papiers en désordre, de livres et de fournitures classiques, d'où trônait un ordinateur poussiéreux. Patrick aimait faire les choses à la vieille école, tenir des livres de compte et réaliser son travail sur brouillons.

Ce jour-là, il s'énervait à tout trier, et visiblement, il ne s'en sortait pas.

« Bonjour ? »

Patrick se tourna brusquement vers elle, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Laura ! Bon sang, j'ai cru que c'était Liliane !

— Elle est là ?

— Je ne sais pas. Elle devrait passer, je pense. » Il poussa un nouveau soupir, de dépit, cette fois-ci. « Il faut que je trie et que je scanne tout ça avant la fin de la semaine. »

Bien entendu. Madame Jasmini avait enfin réussi à le convaincre de passer à la numérisation. Sur ce point, Laura ne le plaignit pas ; c'était logiquement plus pratique.

« Je vais t'aider », déclara-t-elle en attrapant déjà quelques tas.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent, où leur rangement silencieux fut ponctué de plaintes parce qu'elle touchait aux mauvais tas, ou qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa méthode, ou qu'elle abandonnait juste l'idée en se fichant dans un coin, à attendre que le temps passe.

« Dix ans de vie d'entreprise en un seul bureau, souffla-t-elle.

— Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Hmm… ce n'est pas le mot. Perplexité s'y prête mieux. Papa, la technologie n'est pas un mal.

— Je sais. »

Son père était atteint de paranoïa, en ce qui concernait la perte de données. Se rappeler qu'il pouvait se montrer bordélique et étrange alors qu'il appréciait pourtant les murs blancs, les cuisines équipées et l'ordre la fit sourire.

Elle en oublia vite la raison de sa présence.

« Papa, j'ai réussi ma licence. »

Le carton lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa sur le tapis.

« Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle !

— Quel enthousiasme ! » s'exclama-t-elle, déconcertée.

Si Patrick était démonstratif, ce n'était que pour ses nerfs en vrille. Rares furent les moments où il exprima une telle joie.

« Merveilleux, merveilleux ! continuait-il de s'enthousiasmer. Enfin ! Ma fille. » Son ton se fit soudain plus sérieux. « J'attends ce moment depuis des années. Ce midi, viens avec moi. Je t'invite à déjeuner.

— Mais…

— Pas de mais ! J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

_Une surprise, encore !_

D'autant plus déconcertant. Elle resta figée sur son fauteuil, les jambes tendues tant son étonnement fut grand. Elle souhaita lui rappeler ce qu'elle pensait des surprises, mais Patrick débordait si peu d'une telle joie qu'elle craignit gâcher ce moment ne serait-ce qu'en sourcillant. Invitée à déjeuner. Fierté dans ses yeux. Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Surprise.

Voilà un comportement qu'il n'avait pu apprendre de madame Jasmini. Quelque chose qui venait de lui.

Et soudainement, Laura se sentit intérieurement excitée comme une enfant qu'on surprend d'un séjour en parc d'attraction.

***l*l*l**

« Tu t'en sors avec la trésorerie ? »

Patrick l'avait emmené dans la salle privatisée d'un bistro, où ils se régalaient d'une bonne cuisine. Il avait revêtu son costume d'homme sérieux et ordonné ; pas le moindre faux-pli.

« Non. Liliane m'en veut encore d'avoir prit les devants pour les bureaux. Mais se placer dans la tour la plus cotée du quartier des affaires de Zuzu a ses avantages, cela suffit à nous octroyer l'attention de quelques financeurs supplémentaires. Je crois que Liliane ne réalise pas qu'il m'arrive, à moi aussi, d'avoir des idées intelligentes.

— Joja existe et perdure grâce à toi. Tu as toujours des idées intelligentes, papa, mais tu te laisses dévaloriser par cette femme.

— Allons, allons, la gourmanda-t-il calmement. N'exagérons pas non plus. »

Laura retint un soupir.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet ceci dit, reprit-il. Les choses devraient se décanter dans les mois à venir. La banque maintient notre autorisation de découvert jusqu'à douze mille d'or, c'est largement suffisant. Nos employés craignent pour leur paie, mais j'ai réalisé les prévisions budgétaires nécessaire. Même dans le pire des cas, nous n'avons rien à craindre.

— Jusqu'à quand s'étend ta prévision ?

— Mi-année prochaine.

— C'est encore trop court pour se rassurer pleinement. Tu devrais pousser au moins à deux ans ; quelques estimations alternatives pourraient te donner une meilleur idée de l'avenir. »

Patrick afficha un sourire pensif.

« Certes. Et j'espère que tu pourras réaliser ça pour moi.

— Impossible. Je serais ravie de t'aider, mais je n'en aurais pas le temps. J'espère pouvoir trouver un travail d'ici la fin de l'hiver.

— Je n'ai aucun doute que tu trouveras assez vite ce que tu cherches. »

Sur ces mots, Patrick plongea les mains dans son attaché caisse et en ressortie une grande enveloppe, qu'il tendit à Laura. La jeune fille le prit des deux mains comme si ces papiers allaient la brûler. Un instant interloquée par cette façon religieuse de lui passer ces documents, elle craint qu'il n'ait osé à la pistonner on-ne-savait-où.

« Ouvre, ça ne va pas te manger. »

L'enveloppe comportait trois exemplaires d'un contrat pour un poste d'assistant de direction junior, des idées de plannings et autres formalités d'embauche à remplir. En haut de chaque feuille, le logo de Joja.

Laura dû écarter son assiette pour poser le tas de feuilles ; elle ne voulait pas qu'il la perçoive trembler des mains. Les tâches correspondantes étaient à la fois du secrétariat et de la participation à la gestion, des tâches pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas envie de s'adonner. Pourtant, le salaire mentionné était bon pour une jeune travailleuse tout juste sortie de licence, et les quelques avantages sociaux proposés valaient le détour. Patrick choyait ses salariés, considérant qu'il valait mieux les satisfaire personnellement si l'on voulait qu'ils soient efficaces sur le terrain.

Le contrat était déjà signé par la partie Joja. Autant par son père que par madame Jasmini. Laura n'y crut pas. Elle avait donné son consentement, malgré la résignation qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée d'engager des membres de la famille proche.

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin t'accueillir parmi nous, fit Patrick, un rare sourire doux aux lèvres. Liliane et moi avons suivit ta scolarité, c'est ce qui m'a permis de la convaincre qu'il n'y aurait aucun mal à t'accueillir. Elle est très impressionnée. Et quand à moi… » Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un stylo, qu'il plaça devant elle. « Je suis particulièrement fier de toi. »

Laura ne sentit plus ses jambes ; elle cachait tant bien que mal ses mains entre les cuisses, le dos tendu. En parcourant encore une fois la fiche de poste, elle réalisa qu'elle assisterait le responsable du service social et comptabilité ; bien en-dessous des compétences acquises à l'université. Un travail polyvalent, simple, et pourtant bien récompensé. Sans en prendre conscience, elle fixait la table depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Inquiet, Patrick se redressa sur sa chaise et s'accouda sur la table.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais, mais c'est le seul poste d'ouvert pour le moment. L'idée, c'est de s'étendre dès l'année prochaine, au plus tôt, suffisamment pour que tu assistes à la direction générale rapidement. En vérité, j'aimerai ouvrir les champs de possibilités à la formation, au conseil, à la prise de responsabilités diverses. Je suis certain que tu y trouveras ta place. »

Et nous y revoilà. Patrick n'avait pas tant changé ; il forçait toujours Joja dans les mains de Laura. Elle ne lui en voulait pas ; elle savait bien qu'il cherchait à lui offrir une certaine sécurité.

« Papa, je… Je suis flattée, vraiment, mais…

— Mais ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? Quelque chose que tu voudrais changer dans cette proposition ? »

Laura secoua la tête, pas bien à l'aise.

« Je sais que je peux me débrouiller seule. L'idée d'être pistonnée aussi facilement me met mal à l'aise. »

Voir la déception dans les yeux de son père, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, lui brisa le cœur. Il était tant en joie, quelques minutes plus tôt pourtant.

« Tu tiens à ton indépendance, je le comprends. Tu tiens ça de ta mère. Crois-moi, j'admire. Mais… » Il soupira, se gratta la nuque, puis : « Tu me manques, ma fille. »

Laura leva la tête, surprise.

« Au départ, j'ai pris peur à l'idée que tu te retrouves sans ressources du jour au lendemain, comme c'est arrivé à ma fratrie lorsque ton grand-père a décidé de tout investir dans La Pupille et Pélican. Ton oncle Jacques s'est même retrouvé à la rue pendant quelques mois. C'était un tel poing dans sa fierté… on ne l'a appris que trop tard à mon goût. »

Sa gorge se serra à entendre une nouvelle histoire de ses oncles et tantes concernant leur brusque solitude d'antan.

« Personne ne vous a jamais apprit à vous débrouiller, tenta Laura d'une petite voix. C'est pour ça, que vous avez autant eu de mal. Si je suis partie, c'est pour éviter de m'en remettre toujours à toi, pas pour te blesser…

— Je sais. Je sais… et, encore une fois, même si ça m'a fait peur, ça me comble de fierté. » Patrick prit maladroitement les mains de sa fille dans les siennes, ses doigts mouvants sur ses paumes de tics nerveux. « Je suis conscient de ce qu'il s'est passé, Laura. Je sais que je n'ai pas été assez là. Je sais que j'ai été dur. Mais depuis que tu es parti, je suis obnubilé par l'idée de te montrer que je ne suis pas qu'un glaçon. Mais Joja me prend tout mon temps, tes études et ton boulot aussi alors… » Patrick secoua la tête. « Je t'en prie, accepte. »

Laura eut l'estomac tiraillé entre le besoin de refuser un travail qui ne lui plairait pas, près d'une patronne qu'elle révulsait, et la culpabilité rien qu'à l'idée d'accentuer la souffrance de son père. Elle n'en savait rien. Persuadée qu'elle dérangeait ses besoins de tranquillité par sa présence, elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point, divorcé et père d'une jeune femme adulte, il avait pu se sentir seul.

Puis, enfin, elle réalisa ; Albert était décédé il y a peu et, depuis son enterrement, son père essayait de l'appeler plus que d'usuel. Peut être de trois, ou quatre fois seulement, mais tout de même trois ou quatre fois de plus que depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison. Il avait beau pester contre la décision du vieux fermier, Patrick aimait son père. Auparavant, il lui en voulait d'être parti, mais il est toujours _là_, quelque part, sur Terre. Désormais, il lui affichait ce regard désespéré, comme s'il tentait d'expier ses fautes en grattant la compagnie des proches qu'il lui reste.

Madame Jasmini et sa fille.

Laura attrapa le stylo et signa chaque exemplaire. Remplit les formalités d'embauche. Renseigna chacune de ses coordonnées.

Elle avait une boule dans l'estomac, comme s'il lui avait mit le couteau sous la gorge. Pourtant, son cœur fondit devant l'expression soulagée et au bord des larmes de son père.

_J'ai bien fait. Ce sera temporaire. Le temps qu'il coupe le cordon._

Cordon, qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse exister.

_J'ai bien fait. Oui, ce n'est pas si mal. Je déménagerais plus proche, avec un peu plus d'espace. Je pourrais avoir un chat, voir plus souvent Adèle, sortir un peu plus… et fréquenter mon père au quotidien._

Laura s'efforça de s'en réjouir. C'était tout de même une bonne nouvelle ; on l'avait souvent terrifiée par des histoires d'étudiants qui ne trouvaient aucun travail à la sortie de leurs études.

En outre, elle était curieuse de sentir cette envie d'affection démonstrative de la part de son père. Curieuse comme une enfant qui en avait diablement besoin.

« Je te présenterai à ton service dans un mois. Prend le temps de te reposer.

— D'accord. »

Le déjeuner se termina dans le silence. L'excitation soudaine de Patrick s'essouffla dès signature, comme si l'épreuve lui fut éprouvante, et Laura profita de ce silence pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

***l*l***

La terrasse du Rock'n Bar s'était fait prendre d'assaut par nombre d'étudiants, alors qu'à l'intérieur, seule l'entrée comptait encore des clients divers. Le reste des lieux avait été réservé par pot commun par les ressortissant de master, où Adèle prenait déjà deux de ses camarades de classe par les épaules, puis éclata d'un rire franc. Le vieux rock se fit encore discret, alors que les serveurs s'activaient avec des plateaux débordant de bières.

Laura n'était jamais venue, elle n'avait que peu de temps pour sortir en ville le soir. Adèle, à son contraire, était une habituée et s'y sentait dans son monde. Ce soir-là, la petite blonde portait un t-shirt décoré à la main des photos des logos de ses groupes préférés, et ses mitaines colorées lui remontaient les bras jusqu'aux aisselles. A côté d'elle, ses amis se détendaient, tous autant dans leur bulle.

Et au milieu, Laura reconnu un visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le dernier trimestre.

Alexandre était affalé au milieu du grand canapé et écoutait avec attention l'hôte de la soirée, le pied mouvant au rythme de la musique. Parmis eux, c'était le seul qui arborait un sweat imprimé d'un de ses jeux vidéo favoris, et qui n'avait rien de l'accoutrement d'un adorateur du rock et de tout ce qui s'y apparente. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas tâche dans le décor, et esquissa un sourire amusé, néanmoins nerveux.

Oui, nerveux. Laura le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle savait qu'il était dans un état d'attente et de stresse.

Alexandre, cet ami précieux depuis le lycée, cet ami qui l'avait soutenu peu importe les circonstances, avec qui il régnait une éternelle ambiguïté, qui n'attendait qu'à se concrétiser. L'année précédente, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient embrassé ; très peu, mais suffisamment pour se voiler de culpabilité. Cette année-là, Laura quitta son copain, car l'infidélité avait pesé dans la balance comparé à sa maigre faute. Quant à Alexandre, lui, malgré la crise que lui avait tapé Harmony quand elle apprit pour ce baiser, avait enchainé les ruptures et les réconciliations avec elle.

Quand ces deux-là étaient ensembles, Alexandre était distant, sur les nerfs, malheureux.

Et quand ils se séparaient de nouveau, Alexandre trouvait réconfort sur l'épaule de Laura et, parfois, fit preuve d'affection.

Au bout du compte, Laura fut frappée d'amour pour son ami, et s'en maudit. Ce fut douloureux, d'attendre le moindre geste d'affection d'Alexandre, d'attendre un message de sa part, un signe de vie, puis de le voir repartir foncer droit dans le mur.

Et finalement, voyant qu'elle poussait involontairement son ami à prendre une décision qu'il n'était pas en mesure de prendre dans l'immédiat, elle s'était éloignée d'elle-même. Depuis, plus de nouvelles.

Laura se sentit étouffer.

Adèle s'était levée d'un bond à sa vue, alors que Laura avait rebroussé chemin. Elle la rattrapa une fois qu'elle prit un bol d'air à l'extérieur et prit le soin de se cacher dans l'angle de la rue, de crainte qu'Alexandre ne l'aperçoive au travers de la vitre.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ça, ta surprise ? Qu'il passait juste par-là ?

— Laura…

— Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé ! »

Adèle, patiente, croisait les bras en attendant que son amie se calme. Cela lui prit quelques minutes, mais Laura souffla enfin.

« Je vais rentrer, je pense.

— Non, attends ! » Adèle lui attrapa doucement le bras. « Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles il y a deux semaines. Il n'osait pas te recontacter ; il a définitivement quitté Harmony.

— C'est ça, ouais.

— Non, vraiment ! ça fait deux mois, déjà. Il a l'impression de t'avoir fait beaucoup de mal à être indécis et crois-moi, il s'en veut. Mais tu lui manques et il veut enfin arrêter de faire le con. Tu m'écoutes ? »

Laura s'était cachée derrière sa grosse frange. Elle écoutait, mais tournait une tête renfrognée. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cette histoire.

« C'est trop tard, dit-elle enfin. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir peur qu'il change d'avis dans trois jours.

— Je sais bichette, je sais. » Adèle marqua un temps. « Ne lui dis pas que j'ai tout cafté… il voulait t'en parler de lui-même. Tu lui diras tout ça. D'accord ? Mais reste. »

Laura savait à quoi elle jouait ; Adèle savait qu'elle aurait une réponse toute différente lorsque ce sera de sa bouche qu'elle entendra cette histoire.

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il se passa.

Laura s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la salle, pétrifiée dès qu'elle sentit les yeux d'Alexandre peser sur elle. Sa bière était partie d'une traite et finalement, arriva à lâcher quelques rires relativement détendus.  
Alexandre passa une bonne heure à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour lui demander de parler en privé. Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Et Laura lui tomba dans les bras.

Au lendemain, le voir dormir paisiblement sur ses draps, au studio, emplissait son cœur de soulagement. Ils étaient partis en avance, s'étaient allongés sur le lit et avaient discuté jusqu'à pas d'heure. Les deux jeunes gens avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan et Laura réalisa à quel point elle avait besoin de sa douceur. De sa bienveillance. De son sourire tendre lorsqu'il l'écoutait.

Une mauvaise surprise s'était transformée en bonne nouvelle.

Diplômée. Nouveau travail. Le garçon de ses rêves. Qu'il y avait-il de mieux à demander au ciel ?

* * *

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Bien heureuse de poster la suite ! Décidément, écrire cette fanfiction me procure presque autant de détente qu'en jouant directement à Stardew Valley. Hier soir, je me suis faite une petite session avec deux amis qui ne connaissaient pas encore le jeu, j'étais persuadée que ça allait leur procurer le même effet._

_Ceci étant partagé, petite note concernant deux sujets abordés dans ce chapitre : le tabagisme et l'alcool. Étant une ancienne fumeuse, je tiens tout de même à rappeler que le tabac, c'est dangereux pour la santé. Pour Laura, c'est une mauvaise habitude._

_Tout comme l'alcool est à consommer avec modération._

_Je vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet, mais je tenais à le rappeler, ne sait-on jamais._

_Des bisous !_


End file.
